Asher Green
|Appearances = |Last = |Name = Asher Green|AKA = -|CreatureType = Humanoid|Race = Tiefling|Class = Eldritch Knight|Age = -|Alignment = -|Languages = Common, Infernal|Status = Alive|DeathEp = -|DeathReason = -|Family = -|Connections = -|Profession = Private Investigator, Mercenary|Level = -|HP = -|AC = -|DC = -|Str = -|Dex = -|Con = -|Int = -|Wis = -|Cha = -}} 'Description' 'Appearance' 'Personality' Somewhat secretive. He keeps his information to himself. 'Biography' 'Background' Nothing is known from his time before first appearing in The Manticores Tail .. ' ' Dalius spends this session talking with him trying to get a look at the book he was writing notes in, as well as his map. Though he did end up showing the map to DaliusIt is a map of the surrounding district with six red "X"s and five blue circles. after finally telling him he is investigating murders and disappearances in the are, he does not show his book. Though he does let slip he is investigating those things, he does not say who he is working for or what information he has found so far. Upon Dalius asking if he might make a copy of the map he quickly denies the request, folding up the map and puting it away. ' ' In this session Fate witnesses him leaving the Inn from the southern guest entrance in the mid evening, presumably to do some investigating of the recent disappearances and murders. The next day Team Phoenix finds him assisting the local police with a new crime scene from a new murder victim. After speaking with the teens a bit, he leads them over to let them also examine the body. Working together he and the teens come up with some theoriesThe recent fire may have been set to cause a distraction for an abduction, and he is going to investigate to see if any other "disasters" have occurred on other nights that a disappearance/murder has happened.. His map now has six blue circles to accompany the six red X'sSeeing as how the disappearances happen just before the murders this would seem to indicate that the circles indicate the murders whereas the X's indicate the disappearances.. The teens agree to let him know of anything they find out and they part ways for the day. ' ' Asher meets Team Phoenix as they are leaving The Manticores Tail and he is ust arriving back covered in blood. He lets the teens know that there has been another murderThe previous day the group had helped Asher with an investigation of a different murder. .. He takes the teens to the new crime scene so that the group can look over the scene. ' ' Asher is found bound and gagged in the corner of his room at The Manticores Tail. Team Phoenix rescues him by untying him and helping him out of the burning building after an encounter they had with Lady Vestra. 'Relationships' 'Character Information' no information is currently know about class/abilities/items/feats/spells Footnotes